The international publication WO 2011/134448 A2 has disclosed a vacuum pump having a pump housing, in which vacuum pump at least one pump housing part is formed from a sandwich sheet metal material with two sheet metal layers, between which a plastic layer is arranged, by way of which the sheet metal layers are decoupled in terms of oscillations from one another. The vacuum pump can comprise a muffler which is formed from the sandwich sheet metal material. Vacuum pumps of the generic type having acoustic enclosures are known from American laid-open specification US 2004/0170516 A1, American laid-open specification US 2011/171041 A1, U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,545, German laid-open specification DE 199 36 644 A1 and German laid-open specification DE 10 2009 056 010 A1.